Holiday
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: A Holiday fic. Very Funny. Reposted!
1. Chapter 1

Holiday(re-posted)

by uchihachik

Hey. It's uchihachik. I was inspired to write a fic including all the holidays I can think of. I'm gonna do a Christmas one, an Easter one, the May 2/4 weekend (Victoria Day), Canada day (I'm Canadian), Valentine's Day, New Year's, St.Patricks Day, Hallowe'en, and Thanksgiving.

My first one's gonna be an X-Mas one. No yaoi pairings.

I also wanna explain the name of this fic. It was inspired by the song 'Holiday' by Green Day. Man, that concert's gonna be awesome...Ahem...Moving on...Holiday describes the rowdy partying on the holidays. To me,that's what this fic is about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I can only dream...

In his dreams...

Every year, a certain blonde ninja spent his Christmas alone. He desperately wanted a change in his yearly routine, so he arranged a party and invited all the ninjas he knew. (And could get ahold of) He was planning on inviting all of the rookie 9, plus Gai's team and their senseis. He also invited Gaara. Nobody knows why, he just did. He also decided to invite Iruka. This party would be a hit! The highlight of the holidays! As he prepared for the party, he felt as though he was born to arrange parties! In fact,it was the (dare I say it!) _dawning of his life_. It was at this time, that Naruto realized he was thinking to the lyrics of a song. This was a very good song, but he couldn't even manage to think up his own thoughts...How pathetic.

Umm...moving on,

A knock sounded through the lonely, near-empty Uchiha residence. The single inhabitant growled something along the lines of annoying fangirls ruining his Christmas by giving him presents. I don't know how getting presents would ruin anyone's Christmas but...Sasuke's just weird. He opened the door to find a Santa-dressed Naruto with a sack slung over his shoulder."Merry Christmas, Bastard!" Naruto exclaimed and invited himself into Sasuke's house. "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"To ask you to come to my Christmas party!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No." his dark-haired comrade replied.

"Why noooooooootttt!" Naruto whined.

"Because...I'm busy." Sasuke replied.

"I haven't even told you when it is!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fine. When is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Next Friday. 2 PM." He replied.

"Oh, sorry, I'm busy." Sasuke said.

"No you're not, you Bastard!" Naruto yelled and stomped over to his calendar."You haven't got anything marked on that day!" He stabbed at the day on the calendar (Which just so happened to have something written on it. Pay attention, this plays an important part in the conclusion.)."Here. Lemme fix it for you!" Naruto said loudly and circled the day with a marker and wrote in messy writing 'Go to Naruto's X-Mas Party'. "There." He said with satsifaction clear in his tone of voice.

"Fine. I'll go to your stupid party if you leave me alone for the time being until the party is." Sasuke bartered.

"YAY!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Beat it." Sasuke ordered and Naruto decided it was a good time to high-tail it outta there to see who else he could invite.

"Sakura!" He called as he knocked on her door.

"What, Naruto!" she yelled back.

"Do you wanna come to my Christmas party!" he yelled loudly.

"No!" she replied.

"Sasuke's going!" Naruto yelled back.

As if her tune had automatically had been changed from 'no' to 'yes', she yelled happily;"Alright! When is it Naruto!"

"Next Friday, 2 Pm" He replied.

"I'll be there." Sakura said.

Naruto was proud of himself. He never could have actually imagined getting people to come! He also never imagined it going soooooooo smoothly!

But, boy was he wrong.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled at Kakashi's door.

No reply.

"Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto yelled louder and began to beat on his door.After a half an hour of knocking on his door, Naruto decided to try someone else.He had just turned away from Kakashi's door when it opened."Hello Naruto."Kakashi said brightly as he stood in the doorway.

"Kakashi-sensei!Why didn't you answer!"Naruto whined.

"I just got back from a mission."Kakashi replied."I got here just as you turned to leave."

"How did you know I was here?"Naruto voiced his curiousity.

"I saw you."Kakashi replied.

"How?"Naruto asked.

"..."No reply.

Then suddenly, a cool breeze blew past Naruto and made him shiver.It also made Kakashi look kinda spooky.Naruto was truly creeped out so he backed away...right into someone."AAHHHH!"Naruto yelped and jumped up in the air, only to be caught by someone."Gaaahhh!"Naruto screeched and wrestled with the person.He managed to get down and looked up at a laughing Kakashi."You can't even recognize your own technique."Kakashi said.Naruto glanced around to see two Kakashi cage bunshins plus the original.(...Do the math, people! 2 hot Kakashis plus 1 hot Kakashi equals 3 hot Kakashis. Good job! Look who passed grade 1!)

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"Naruto exclaimed.

"A joke, Naruto.A joke."Kakashi laughed."Kinda like the one you pulled on me when we met.Remember?The eraser."the other Kakashis disappeared in a poof of smoke."Now, what did you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party..."Naruto began.

"When?"

"It's a Christmas party..."

"When?"

"I've already invited some people..."

"When?"

"Our team, Kurenai's team, Gai's team, Asuma's team, The sands, and Master Iruka..."

"When?"

"Oh.Next Friday at 2 pm."Naruto replied.

"Sorry.Can't make it."Kakashi replied.

"How are you sooo busy you can't even attend your prized student's Christmas party?..."Naruto asked.

"Yes.In fact, I am."Kakashi replied.

"But...I'm your prized student!"Naruto whined.

"You should realize that I put a lot more effort into teaching Sasuke."Kakashi stated.

"Perverted bastard..."Naruto complained under his breath.

"You realize I heard you..."Kakashi added as he began to shut the door.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei!PLEASE!I beg of you!"Naruto pleaded and dropped to his knees overdramatically.

Kakashi glanced around to make sure nobody was around before slyly wispering to Naruto;"How much money do you have?"

"Umm...$2.00."He replied.(I don't know how much yen it would cost)

"Take this..."He added and palmed Naruto some money."Go down to the bookstore and pick me up a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3'.I'm not allowed in the bookstore anymore because of the uhh...message I send to my students by the...content of books I read."He explained, pausing to pick his words carefully."That'll be my gift from you, alright?"

"Then you'll come to my party?"

"With bells on."

"What?"

"It's a figure of speech."

"..."

"It means I'll show up."

"Ohhhhhhhh...Thanks Master Kakashi!"Naruto waved as his sensei shut the door.Naruto darted through the busy Konoha streets, glancing over his shoulder every so often to check what stores he passed.He stopped in front of an adequite (sp?) looking bookstore and walked inside.

_Ding dong_ went the entance bell as he walked in.He looked around at the sections of books.He read the subtitles._Magazines_...nope..._Manga_...No..._Stephen King_(YEAH!Go Stephen King!)...Nah(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Kakashi should read _'From A Buick 8'_.'Tis awesome...)..._Hentai_...That sounds like him!Kakashi-sensei, the hentai!It almost rhymes!

Uhh...moving on...

He walked past a huge sign that said '_HENTAI SECTION SALE:ICHA ICHA PARADISE, HALF OFF'_ 'Good.'Naruto thought.'Then I won't need to spend all the money Kakashi-sensei gave me...'He looked around curiously.He saw books with people in weird...poses on the cover, he aproached a stand with Icha Icha Paradise on it.He picked up a copy of Volume 3 and walked to the checkout.As the cashier scanned the item through the cash register, he was staring at Naruto in an awkward way...as though he had comitted some huge crime by purchasing this book.Or even as though he were a piece of pond scum with a nasty stench."In order for you to purchase this book, you have to be 18 or older."

"WHAT!WHY!"Naruto yelled, earning him some loathsome glares from busy customers.

"It contains suggestable content and is rated M."he replied.

"It's for my sensei!"

"And how old is your sensei?"

"26."

"Oh.Then...your total comes to $11.99."the cashier said calmly.

Naruto dug in his pocket and pulled out a handful of change.He set it on the counter and began to count out quarters...slowly...

2 hours later...

"..$11.75...$12.00.."Naruto said with finality as he looked up at the cashier.The cashier had fallen asleep and began to snore loudly.Naruto poked him and he woke up.Naruto handed him the quarters and got a bag for his sensei's book.He walked out of the store, smiling triumphantly.

"Iruka-sensei!"Naruto yelled at his former-sensei's house.

"Hey, Naruto."his ex-sensei greeted him in his usual cheerful way.

"Iruka-sensei...can you pleeeaasseee come to my christmas party?"Naruto asked.

"Uhh...Sure.When is it?"Iruka asked.

"Next Friday at 2 pm."Naruto replied.

"Ok.I'll be there."

"Sensei?"

"What?"

"What does it mean to ask someone to a party and the reply that they'll be there 'with bells on'?"

"It means they'll show up."

"Ohhhh..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Kakashi-sensei said that when I asked him."

"Ahh...Kakashi seems like the kind of person to say that old phrase."Iruka replied, ending the conversation.

"Thanks!"

Naruto looked around."I wonder why they're not here?This is where they usually hang out..."

Who?You might ask...Well, 'who' is Kurenai and team.Naruto decided to invite all their team at one time.Naruto figured that, if he could get Hinata to go,(which he could)Kiba would go, and Shino would have nobody to practise with, so he would go too.If the entire team comes, the sensei has to come too!(or so Naruto figured)

His oh so logical brainwaves were disrupted by a farmiliar, loud voice."Hey! Jackass! What're you doing here!"

Naruto spun around to see the owner off the voice (plus his team) marching to wear the blonde idiot stood.

"So?What're you doing here!"the dark-haired dog-boy asked.He was supported by a bark from what seemed to be a puppy that was nestled comfortably in his jacket.

"Oh, I was just looking for you guys."

"Why?"

"I was gonna ask Hinata something."

The white-eyed girl blushed deep red."Y-yes, N-Naruto...?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her team.Kiba, meanwhile, thought Naruto was trying to take advantage of the shy girl."Don't touch her, Dumbass."Kiba cautioned.

"I just wanna talk to her in private."

No comment.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interuppted..."Naruto cast a sarcastic glance in Kiba's direction.

Glare.

Naruto pulled her to where her team couldn't hear.

"Do you wanna come to my Christmas party?"

Blush."O-of course, N-Naruto..."

"Alright!Friday at 2 pm."

"I-I'll be there."Blush.

"Umm...Tell the rest of your team about it, too."

"O-Ok..."

"Alright then!Bye Hinata!"Naruto exclaimed.Then shifted away slowly.He hid behind a tree and easdropped (sp?) on their conversation.

"N-Naruto's having a Ch-christmas party..."

Eye twitches."How DARE he not invite me!"Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto grinned at his own genius.If Kiba thought Naruto didn't want him coming, he would come, just to piss him off.

Hinata."I don't think he'll mind if you come, Shino or Kurenai.But he doesn't want you there, Kiba."

Kiba."I'll show that stubborn bastard! I'm coming anyways."

Naruto grinned wider.

Shino."I don't see a point in training if you two aren't going to be here. I'll come too."

Naruto (if possible) grinned even wider.

Kurenai."If you three don't come to traning, I might as well not either. I guess I'll come too."

Naruto...grins wider...and wider and (BOOM! Now his face explodes!Kidding, kidding...)even wider.Ka-ching! 8 down, 9 to go!(He's not even half way done...how pathetic...)

He walked into the all-you-can-eat BBQ buffet that Asuma's team frequented. Then he saw them. Choji was piling his plate high with everything he could get his hands on, Ino was flipping through what looked like a book of pictures...of Sasuke, Shikamaru was staring out the window at the clouds, and Asuma was warning Choji about obeisity (sp?) problems.

"HIIIIII!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Ohhh!"Ino squealed. "Is your team coming with you? Is Sasuke here?"

"No.It's just me.But I'll hang with you!"

"Uhh...No thanks."

"Heh..okay."Naruto said and took a seat between Choji and Shikamaru.

"Get away from my food!"Choji exclaimed.

"..."

"I swear! If you try and take it, I'll hurt you!"

"I'm not gonna take your food. I'll order my own. Do they have ramen here?"

"Asuma-sensei tried to take my food..."

"Uhh...yeah. Do they have ramen here?"Naruto asked Ino.

"SASUKE!"she screamed as the said ninja walked in the doorway...followed by a dark-haired girl who was talking to him.Ino stood up and raced over."Hi, Sasuke!"

"Go away..."

Sasuke and guest took a seat...far away from Ino.Ino just moved her plate to their table and started talking to them.They just left.She had begun to follow them, but her sensei spoke up."Sit down Ino.He'll be in the town when we're done our meal."

Ino complained in reply;"But what about that girl with him? Do you think they're going out?"

"Use your own discretion..."

Ino gave a final whine before sitting back down.

The blonde ninja (both of them) was getting desperate."Do they have ramen here?"Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Ramen is troublesome..."

"Do they have ramen here?"Naruto asked Asuma.

"Yes.They have ramen here."

"Thanks."Naruto replied and called over a waiter."Ramen topped with BBQ pork."

The waiter scribbled words out on a notepad and nodded in reply.

Naruto waited a few minutes while trying to spark up a conversation from the unusually qiuet group.The only sound to be heard between them was Choji's eating noises, Ino's sighs, and Asuma's harsh breathing. All those cigarettes had started to take it's toll on his lungs.

"Soooo...Uhhh...What's up, Ino?"Naruto asked.After all, all of us know Naruto pretty well, and he can't sit still or quiet for over thirty seconds or he might go crazy.

She countinued to stare into the unknown, her eyes all misty.Of course, her reaction was as though Naruto hadn't even talked to her.She was obviously daydreaming about Sasuke...

"Uhh...Are you having fun, Choji?"

Choji resumed his eating. For a moment, Naruto considered that Choji just didn't hear him over his own eating noises, but then realized that Choji just ignored him.

"What're you looking at, Shikamaru?"

He finally got a reply;"Clouds."

"Why?"

"They're the only thing on this earth that isn't troublesome..."

"...Ok...Uhh...YAY!Ramen!"Naruto exclaimed happily as a bowl of steaming ramen was set down in front of him.Ramen over cloud lecture from Shikamaru any day! Within a few minutes, Naruto was finished and he was bored again.

"Hey, Asuma.Why do you smoke so much?"

"I'm trying to quit."

"Ohh...Why did you start?"

"Because I was foolish when I was young."

"Why?"

"Because I was young."

"What's the best brand of cigarettes?"

"Du Marier Regular."

"What's that?"

"A cigarette brand."

"Did you ever regret starting?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because...it's bad."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you?"

"Just don't smoke, ok?"Asuma said with an irritated tone in his voice.This kid was driving him up the wall! Next, he was expecting him to say "What's the meaning of life?" or another unexplainable question like;"Where do babies come from?" He could never imagine how painful it would be to explain that to a kid...Hopefully, he would never have to walk that path.Man, he never would have thought that a kid could get as annoying as Ino with her Sasuke obsession or Choji with his food obsession or Shikamaru with his...troublesome cloud obsession.This kid was nuts! How could Kakashi handle him? But, he is _the_ Kakashi...He must use a forbidden ninja technique to control this kid...Or beat him...either-or.

"Wanna come to my christmas party?"Naruto suddenly asked, breaking Asuma out of his trail of thought.

"Uhh...When?"Asuma hoped it was a day he was busy, because he didn't think he could stand this kid for 5 minutes!

"Friday at 2 pm."

Damn..."Uhh...Sure. I'll come."He couldn't think of anything to say to the kid. He reminded him so much of himself when he was a little kid. Questioning everything that crossed his mind. Ahhh..the old days..Waaay back when...

Now, let's abandon Asuma's oh so fascinating thoughts and go back to Naruto's attempts...

"So, Ino.." he decided to use the same trick on Ino as he'd used on Sakura."I'm having a little get-together on Friday..."he said in what he thought was a smooth, cool voice.

"No. I'm not coming."

"Sasuke's coming."

"When is it!"

"Friday. 2 pm."

"I'll be there!"

2 down, 2 to go.

"Hey Choji. I'm having a party next Friday."

"Is there food?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

Well, _that_ was easy...Now, to the hardest one.

"Well Shika...Can I call you that?"

"No."

"Uhh...Shikamaru...Wanna come to my Christmas party?"

"No."

"There's a pretty good cloud view from my roof..."

"I'm coming."

"Friday,2 pm."

Shikamaru nodded.

That was unexpected...Naruto figured that since Shikamaru was smarter than the other two, save his sensei, he would be more difficult to get to come. He was probably the easiest one...

"Hey!Lee!"Naruto called as he concluded his search for any member of their team.

"Hi Naruto.Is Sakura here?"

"No."Second time today...Naruto thought.

"Ohh...What do you want?"

"Wanna come to my..."

"Hello Lee!"a green flash asked as it appeared out of thin air.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"  
"Lee!"  
"Sensei!"

"Hey, do you two wanna come to my christmas party?"

"When?"

"Next Friday 2 pm."

"I have a fight with Kakashi that day..."

"He's coming..."

"Then I'll come too!"

"What about you, Lee?"

"Well...I was gonna ask Sakura out on that day.."

"Sakura's there too."

"Alright!See ya there!"

Next, he found Neji, Tenten, and Gaara at the ramen bar.

"Hey, guys."he was replied by three nods.Not loud nods, mind you, these three were usually pretty quiet."Do you three wanna come to my christmas party?"

Dot..dot...dot.."No."Gaara replied quietly.

"There'll be things to kill..."

"Fine."

"Neji, Sasuke's gonna be there...and he might fight you.."

"...Fine."

"And Tenten, Neji's coming..."

"Me too!"

"Alright! Friday, 2 pm."

The three nodded and walked out of the ramen bar. Naruto, proud of his work, took a seat and ordered himself some celebration ramen. Then Sasuke and the girl he saw Sasuke with at the buffet sat down beside him.

'Hey."Naruto said happiliy to the girl."Who are you?"

"I'm Kady(A/N:My OC.)."

"Hi Kady."

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend."

"Oh that's ni-Wait.Did you say Sasuke's _girlfriend_?"

"Yes..."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the girl."But..Sasuke...What about the whole 'I have to kill Itachi before I get a girlfriend' thing you had goin' on?"

"Well, she proved to have a strong connection with my brother.."

"I dated him too!"

"Wow.You must be forceful."

"Yup."

"How'd you make him date you?"

"I threatened him."

"Ohhhhhhh..."

"Hey...Sasuke...Why don't you bring her to my party?"

"Uhh...Don't you think it'll piss off my fangirls?"

"Why do you care?"

"Good point.We'll be there."

"Thanks."

Then Kady and Sasuke had some ramen.A blonde girl sat down on Naruto's other side."HIIII Narutoooo!"she exclaimed.

"Uhh...Hi.Who are you?"

"I'm Shawna(A/N:Another OC.), your biggest fangirl!"

"Ohh...Why are you here?.."

"I heard you were having a party and I want to go with you as your date."

"Ok. I'm free at the party."

"Yay!"

The night of the party...

Naruto waits impatiently with Shawna as three people walk up to his step.

_Knock knock._Was heard at Naruto's door. He lept up and darted to his door. He swung the door open. "Merry Kurisimasu!" He exclaimed. Two dark-haired ninja and a blonde walked in.

"So dunce..."Sasuke began.

"You didn't exactly pick the best day for your party, did you?"Kady asked.

"Why?"

"Well,"Tsunade, the blonde that walked in the door, began"Did you forget about your mission today?"

Sasuke."I just remembered that on the way over.You see, I _had_ it written on my calendar, but _someone_ wrote over it."

Naruto."But Hokage! I have a party tonight!"

Tsunade."You should have taken your time when you picked the date for your party."

Naruto."But Hoookkaaaggee!"

Tsunade."Don't whine, Naruto."

Naruto."I know! I'll reschedule the party!"

Sasuke."Whatever.We're late.Master Kakashi might even get there before us."

Kady."I hired you guys!You're serving me on this mission!"

Naruto."Bitch!You screwed up my party!Motherfu-"

Woah, Naruto.Watch the language.This fic is probably rated...I seriously don't remember.

Kady."Let's get Sakura and go."

Naruto."Stupid...Evil bitch..."

Sasuke."Shut up, dunce."

And that's how it ends.

Except...

11 ninjas of all ages, ranks, and nationalities were gathered around the door.

Kiba."What the hell!"

Shikamaru."Can you not read?"

Kiba."CAN SO!"

Shikamaru."Then read it."

What are they reading?Can Kiba read?What happened to Naruto's party?

Find out in the next chapter of--

Ok, knock off the director act.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry,

I have a mission, so the party's rescheduled to a week today.

Thanks,

Uzumaki Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the note on Naruto's door.It pissed them all off.They left.

But what about the exuberance of youth!

Get lost, Gai...Stupid homosexual...Tries to take over my story. Man, he sucks at writing.

ANYHOW,

1 week later...

Naruto waits...and waits...and waits...

6 hours later...

A lonely blonde ninja is asleep on his couch, letting out a loud snore every few seconds. "NO!DON'T TAKE AWAY THE RAMEN!"he exclaimed as he sat up. "Man, that was a scary nightmare..."he rubbed the back of his head. He went to his cupboard to make himself breakfast.He noticed he had no ramen (Just like in his dream...) and so he set out for the ramen bar. When he shut the door, he saw a note posted to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up yours.

From,

Inuzaka Kiba

Hyuga Hinata (following Hinata's name was a shy little heart)

Arubame Shino

Yuhi Kurenai

Rock Lee

Tenten

Hyuga Neji

Maito Gai

Yamanaka Ino

Nara Shikamaru

Akimichi Choji

Sarutobi Asuma

Gaara of The Desert

Umino Iruka

Kady

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Hatake Kakashi

Shawna (Uzumaki)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Ahh...Man that was fun!I know I'm lazy cuz I didn't write Naruto's party, but I had ta get the chap done!Next is Easter!

BTW, as I re-posted this, I changed Sasuke's girlfriend's name, which WAS mine, to Kady, an OC. Shawna is also an OC. The two will keep appearing in my fics a lot. Kady will keep up her role as Sasuke's girlfriend, and Shawna will keep up her role as Naruto's girlfriend.

Bye,

uchihachik


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday

by uchihachik

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.Keyword don't; D-O-N-'-T.

Easter for Kakashi

We all know Hatake Kakashi. We all know how...uhh...interesting his books are. We all know how much he loves those damn books. To him, nothing comes before his pervy book. Kakashi's law; Come Come Paradise God.

Now that we've gone over the main character's personality, let's go over other less-important characters' personalities.

The next most important character would be Uchiha Sasuke...Well...I can't really tell anything about his personality because he has no personality to begin with.

Next comes Haruno Sakura. As we all know, she's got a crazy crush on Sasuke. But he hates her.

And last (and least) is Uzumaki Naruto. If you don't know his personality, why are you reading this? You either have no idea what Naruto is, or worse, you have no idea what manga is. Oh what a creul, creul life you live...

Anyways,

Kakashi was excited today. He was overjoyed. It was the happiest day of his life...Well..So far, at least. Today...The next Volume of Come Come Paradise came into the bookstore! YAY! He had waited so long..Ever since he found out! He had been waiting for a whole 3 HOURS! A long time, no? Oh, the agonizing pain Kakashi had endured during that long, long time. A whole 180 MINUTES!

Then suddenly, all his happiness was disrupted. Out of the crowd, came the she-devil herself, his mother, Hatake Edith, more commonly known as 'The Dragon' for her brute, violent, crude, bossy, and firey personality.

"Kakashi-boo!"(A/N: Insert a B on the end of his pet-name, then read it, then laugh.)She exclaimed and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug."I haven't seen you in sooo long!I missed you sooo much!"

"I...missed...you...too...mom..." he choked out.

"Ohhh!My wittle baby!"she spoke in a babyish voice and burst into tears."You've grown sooo much!"

"Mom...Let go.."Kakashi pushed her off him.

"Why?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to visit my little Kaka-baby!"

"Couldn't you have waited a couple more years? Then you could miss me more. Could you at least wait three more years?"

"But, It's Easter, Kaka!"

"Knock off the pet-names, mom."

"Ohh...But they're cute!"

"Yea...right."

"So...I demand that you come to the family Easter party."

"But...We're the only members left of the family..."

"Then...Invite your friends!"

"I...don't have any friends, mom. Shinobi don't have friends. They have comrades and teamates."

"Nonsense! You're such a cute boy! I'd have thought you would have lots of female friends!"

"...I could bring my students..."

"Great! I'd love to meet the children you're teaching! how many are there? You're a teacher so you should have around 30, right?"

"Mom, I'm a cell sensei."

"How many children are in your cell?"

"Uhh...3."

"Oh..."

"I could invite other jounin..."

"Jounin?"

"Elite Ninja."

"..."

"Teachers."

"Ohhhhhh..."

"I could invite Asuma, Kurenai...and maybe Gai."

"Is that still all? 6?"

"And Iruka."

"7?"

"Yes mom, 7. Plus me and you."

"9..."

"Yes. When is it, mom? Next week?"

"Today's Easter, Kaka! The party's today!"

"But, how do I invite people?"

"Come on, we have to find them now!"

"You can go find them, mom."

"But I don't know them. You have to come to introduce me!"

He was being torn from his books!NOOOO!"Uhh..."he searched for an excuse."Ok...But can we NOT invite the senseis? It's been a while since I've really hung out with my team...So..yeah."

"Whatever you want, Kaka!"

What he really wanted was to get rid of his mom so he could buy his book! But Nooooo! His mom had to intrude on what WOULD have become the happiest day of his life! Damn her...

She dragged him off to find his team.First, they headed to the ramen bar because Kakashi knew Naruto would be there. When they walked near it, they did see the farmiliar orange clothes and spiky blonde hair. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted him.

"Hello Naruto..."Kakashi said darkly.

"OHHH!What a cute little boy!" The Dragon exclaimed and pinched Naruto's cheeks and stretched his face in all sorts of deformed ways. "Is this your son Kaka?"

What a disturbing thought..."Uhh...No..Mom, no.This is Naruto, a member of my team."

"Naru-kun!"

Man, his mom always thought up the most annoying pet-names. "Yea...Whatever. Naruto, this is my mom."

...It sounded like Naruto said hi, but you couldn't hear him over the compression of his face and the high pitched spueals from The Dragon.

"Uhh...Mom, would you let him go. He needs to breathe."

"Sure, Kaka."she realeased.

Naruto. "Hi."

Kakashi. "Soo...Coming to training tomorrow?"

Naruto. "Yeah."

Kakashi. "Don't be late."

Naruto. "Look who's talkin'."

Dragon. "Naruto, I think you should come to the Hatake Easter party."

Naruto. "Uhh...Ok."

The Dragon grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him away, followed by Kakashi.

They found Sakura outside Sasuke's house. Sasuke, of course, was not inside. After all, that would have made their search easy. Oh the horrors! We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?

Sakura was looking in through Sasuke's front window, calling his name and asking for him to answer the door.She continued to knock on the door as the three walked up behind her. She didn't notice them. Kakashi tapped her on the shoulder and she whirlled around. "Ohh...Hi Kakashi-sensei." she said. "Have you seen Sasuke today?"

"No, but--"

Dragon."What's your name?"

Sakura."Who's this?"

Kakashi."My mom."

Sakura."Oh. Hello Mrs.Hatake."

Dragon. "Are you Kaka's girlfriend?"

Kakashi. "Uhh...No, mom. This is Sakura, the female member of my team."

Dragon. "Oh. Sakura, have you ever thought of dating my little Kaka? You seem like a nice enough girl..."

Sakura."..." O.O

Kakashi."Mom! She's 12 years old!"

Dragon."Are you sure you don't have a soft spot for her, and you for him?"

Kakashi/Sakura."I'm sure I don't."

Dragon."And I was expecting grandchildren soon..."

Kakashi."Well don't be expecting it. It won't happen 'till I'm at least 30."

Sakura."It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Hatake, but I have to go look for someone."

Dragon."No you're not. You're coming with us to find your other teamate."

Sakura."That's who I was trying to find. This is his house."

Dragon."And he's not here?"

Sakura."He's not here because he hides from me..."

Kakashi."Yes...Sakura, Mom, let's go find him."

Dragon."OK!"

They found Sasuke at the BBQ buffet again...with Kady.

He was sitting beside her, she was flirting, Ino was inconspicuously hovering around their table, glaring at Kady every few seconds. How DARE she try and steal 'her' Sasuke from her. She was so pissed off at this girl, she just wanted to scream at the f bi-atch and stab a f kunai right through her f heart and jab her f eyes out with 780 f million f shurikens and f make her f wish she'd never been f born.

You're pushing my rating boundries, Ino. You're worse than Naruto's swearing last chapter...You f said 'f' 9 times in that f paragraph. Plus 3 more f times that I just said it. F, I swear a f lot. 15 f..16 f times...(17).

Now, we leave Ino and me to our abusive swearing and look in the direction of the door as Kakashi, The Dragon, Naruto, and Sakura walk in the room in search of Sasuke.

They sit down with Sasuke and Kady. Sakura had some colourful language going through her head, too, if you wanna know the truth.Anyways,

Kady."Hi."

Sasuke."..."

Naruto."Hi."

Kakashi."..."

Sakura."Hi."

Dragon."Hello."Then, The Dragon starts staring intently at Sasuke."What's your name?"

No comment.

Kakashi."Uhh...Sasuke, this is my mom. And Mom, this is Sasuke, another student."

Dragon."Nice to meet you. Now, why do wear such boyish clothes?"

Sasuke."..."

Dragon."You really shouldn't be embarassed. You've got a lot going for you."

Sasuke."..."

Dragon."And who are you?"she asks Kady.

Kady."I'm Kady."

Dragon."You look like a nice boy. You should go out with Sasuke."

Kady."Boy?"

Sasuke."..."

Dragon."Sasuke, I'm going to make you some nice, more girlish clothes. What colours do you like? Pink would look cute on you, right?"

Sasuke."Pink?"

Dragon."Let me take your measurements." she said as he pulled out measuring tape and measured Sasuke in a whole bunch of different ways. She measured his height, the circumfrence of his waist, the circumfrence of his chest, and then used her super-mom powers and speed to make him a very revealing pink thigh-length dress. "Isn't it pretty?"

Sasuke blinked. "I'm a bo--" but before he could finish his sentence, Kakashi's mom had him stripped down (Sakura wished she had a camera.) and he was standing there, clad only with a pair of navy-blue boxers, in the middle of a resturant.(In the background, you hear Sakura and Ino gasp in happiness.)

"Kakashi, your mom's gender-confused."Kady said as she walked over to The Dragon and snatched Sasuke's clothes out of her hands. Kady threw them to Sasuke and he quickly caught them and and proceeded to pull his shirt on, everyone in the resturant was watching him. Except Sakura and Ino who had fainted. Crazy love-struck psycos. They'll never win Sasuke...Only I can...Mwa ha ha...

Cough...Anyways,

Kady and Sasuke proceeded with their date, Kakashi's gender-confused mom, love-struck Sakura, embarassed Kakashi, and confused Naruto sat down with them at the table. Sakura never took her eyes off Sasuke the whole time. Sasuke and Kady were in close proximity and she didn't like it. Sakura kept having scary nightmare-like visions of a day like this. Sasuke and a girl get in close proximity...Man, the game would be a failure for Sakura if that happened, but it was happening. Right there. Right down the table from her. Sasuke was opening up to a human of the opposite sex and it wasn't her. Dammit! 'I've got my eye on you Kady...' she thought. Wait! Was it just her or did Kady just move closer to Sasuke. The bitch! Now, we won't get into Ino's colourful language, so let's just exit Sakura's mind. Not yet though... She was moving closer to Sasuke! She was snuggled in beside him, leaning on his shoulder. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes. Wait, did his dark eyes just flash with what seemed like ...contentment? But...how? Uhh...why? No! Sasuke was happy with this girl! Whyyyyyyy!

Anyways, I'm sure Kady's having the time of her life, and Sakura's in hell, but that's not the point of this story. This is supposed to have mild romance. Although, when Sakura get's her chapter, it'll be more than mild. And the romance won't be her and Sasuke. It'll be Kady and Sasuke. And I'm going to stop underlining things now.

Let's move on, shall we?

Kakashi."Well, ummm Sasuke...Do you wanna come to the Hatake family Easter party?"

Sasuke."No."

Kady."Awww...Come on, Sasuke-hottie. I'll come with you. It'll be fun."

Sasuke."...Fine."

Oh, and there goes Sakura's colourful language again. how DARE she call HER Sasuke 'Sasuke-hottie' ! True, that name WAS pretty creative, but Sakura should be the only one saying that!

Dragon."All right! Let's go then! I have to get cooking! It's a little house party at Kaka's house!"

So they walked off down the street. Kakashi was in front, his mom was beside him, toying with his hair. "Do you use enough gel?" his mom had once asked. Of course, his mom had been somewhat outraged that she had been sending him bottles of hairgel on every gift-giving holiday for seven years, then found out that he doesn't use it. He sells them to a hair salon to make a few bucks. Naruto was walking behind them, whining that he was hungry for ramen. Next was Sakura, who continued to glance back every ten seconds. That must be murder on her neck. And, last was the lovebirds themselves, Sasuke and Kady. They were, yes, that's right, holding hands. Sakura even thought she caught them locking lips. Oh, what a nightmare that would have been...

Anyways,

They arived at Kakashi's apartment and his mom threw the door open. Everyone was scarred for life because Kakashi had not bothered to pick up his hentai mags. Kakashi paid no attention to it and just walked around them. Thank god, nobody else paid attention to them. Except his mom looked kind of embarassed and kicked them under the bed, the table and picked them up and throwing them in drawers and hiding them in other ways. Now, moms can clean pretty fast so, she was done by the time the last couple had walked in. Not a sign of porn was in the house after she was done. "Wow. Your apartment's clean Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke commented.

If only he knew...

Immediately, Kakashi's mom took off to the kitchen. Meanwhile, the rest of them just stood around pointlessly. Sasuke and Kady sat down on Kakashi's couch and everyone else followed. Of course, Sakura was outraged about Sasuke and Kady's closeness and she got all competetive and saucy. Naruto went to the kitchen to whine about ramen. Kakashi sat down on his couch and sighed, bored out of his mind. He could have been curled up on his couch, reading Come Come Paradise right now. Wait! Today was the day! He HAD to buy Come Come Paradise today! "MOM!" he called. "I'm going out! I'll be back in a second!" and he ran out the door as fast as he could. He dashed down to Jiraiya(my latest crush)'s bookstore. He stopped in front of the door and pushed it. It didn't open. He looked up. 'Off For Easter' the sign said. 'Crap.' Kakashi thought, and dashed to the big Konoha bookstore. Closed. 'Fred's Hentai Imporium'. Closed. 'Hentai Mags'. Closed. Where else was there? There was only one other bookstore in town. Kakashi dreaded it. It was...'Ebisu's Hentai'.It was the crappiest hentai store ever! But, it was the only one left. He dashed to it, and found that it was 3 minutes from closing. He sighed and opened the door. He quietly walked over to the Come Come Paradise shelf. There was one left. As he looked around, he saw another ninja eyeing it. The ninja was mysterious, he wore a long, black cloak with red patterns on it. He also had sharingans. Kakashi knew who it was. It was Uchiha Itachi, Kakashi should have automatically attacked him, had he not been so busy, but what the hell. He _was_ just an S-Ranked criminal, after all. What Kakashi wondered was why Itachi was in a hentai store...Eh, they must have similar interests. Kakashi knew what he had to do. He used a jutsu and teleported over to the shelf, grabbed the hentai book, and threw a twenty on the shelf and teleported out of the store. Itachi picked up the twenty and picked up another copy of the book that was on the clearance shelf. 'He must have thought that was the last one. Eh, I guess it's better this way. I didn't feel like killing anyone today anyways.' the hot missin-nin thought as he picked up another hentai mag and paid for them. He walked out of the store while flipping through his magazine, sipping an ice-cap. 'Where's Kisame?' he thought as he stepped out into the damp spring air. He stretched. His back cracked with slight relief. 'Ahh...It's Easter. I think I'll stop by the old house. Have a talk with my foolish little brother...'

Back with Kakashi...

The gray-haired jounin darted through Konoha streets.He had to get back to his house before his mom got suspicious. As he walked in, eyes turned to him as he began to read. Sakura sighed with exasperation as she saw her sensei reading his usual book. Kady and Sasuke nodded at his presense, they were just sooo enlasped in adoration for each other. Man, love is weird. Although I shouldn't really refer to this as love. This is more of... a close, really close, friendship. This was simply buisiness gone astray. "I lose." Sasuke muttered quietly.

Kady."What's that, love?"

Sasuke."You won the bet."

Kady."Yes. Good point."

Sasuke."..."

Kady."Take me out tomorrow and I'll call it even."

Sasuke."2:00?"

Kady."Sure."

And that's how Kady and Sasuke usually organized dates. Sasuke lost a bet and then owed Kady a date. That's how their first date ocurred. That bet was on sports, though. This one was on something else...

Anyway...

Kady and Sasuke continued their conversation, Sakura continued fuming, Naruto walked out of the kitchen happily with a steaming hot bowl of ramen, Kakashi had his hentai mag, so all was happy.

But the story doesn't end here...!

"Come eat!" Kakashi's mom called from the kitchen. Everyone headed in, Kady and Sasuke sat next to each other (As usual.), Kakashi sat on Kady's other side, next to Kakashi was his mom, then Naruto, then Sakura. So, Kady was next to Sasuke, Kakashi was next to Kady, Kakashi's mom was next to Kakashi , Naruto was next to Kakashi's mom, Sakura was next to Naruto and Sasuke was next to Sakura. Are you catchin' all this math and science and whatnot I'm throwin' at ya? Good...

Anyways, they sat down and Kakashi's mom came in the kitchen carrying three large bowls. She set them down. One had ramen. Naruto cheered. The next had...ramen. Naruto cheered. And the third had...ice cream. Hah! I got you! You thought I was gonna say ramen! But No! I said ice cream! Hahahahaha!cough...

..A-hem...Moving on...

Naruto automatically attacked but before he could eat it, he got smacked on the back of the head by Kakashi's mom." We have to say grace." she insisted.

"Ok." Naruto said. "Rub-a-dub-dub thanks for the grub."

And everyone else said; "Yay God!"

The Dragon didn't argue, but had an annoyed expression on her face.

Then Naruto began the first bowl of ramen and after 10 minutes of slurping, it was empty. During that time, everyone else had served themelves ramen and were content. Naruto polished off the last of the second bowl and everyone else finished and started to eat the ice cream. Not a word was said throughout. I'm not good a writing meal scenes, I'm good at writing humour, so let's get back to that, shall we?

The party was over. Everyone was leaving. Kakashi was relieved. Sasuke and Kady were making out. Sakura was fuming. Naruto was asleep. The Dragon had gone home. Ahhhhh...Everything was peaceful. Naruto suddenly woke up, screaming about somebody stealing his ramen. When he was fully awake he said. "Well, I'm going home now--"he couldn't finish because he yawned. "I'm tired."

"I'm gonna head too." Kady said and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sasuke nodded, so, therefore, Sakura nodded.

"Ok. Bye." Kakashi said and shut the door behind them as they left. Everyone's gone. Everything's quiet. Kakashi's happy. He heaved a sigh and walked back to his room.

"What a tiring day." he said contently as he curled up on his couch to read Come Come Paradise. He paid no attention to the yell from across town.

THE END

Ahh...I'm done. If anyone doesn't get the part about the yell, it's Sasuke. Remember how Itachi said he was gonna visit Sasuke? When Sasuke and Kady got to his house, Itachi was inside on the couch, reading his hentai mag. Sasuke yelled. Get it? Ahh...you probably don't...Anyways. The next chapter is called 'Sakura's Valentine's Day.'

bye,

uchihachik


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday

by uchihachik

Disclaimer: You know...

Hey, it's uchihachik with another installment of Holiday. This fic is goin' great! I've gotten to chapter 3 on a fic without getting it torn down! Yay! This one is full of Sasuke/Kady romance. Hope you don't mind!

Sakura's Valentine's Day

Sakura sighed. Lately, everyday had been like this. Sakura hated Kady SO MUCH! She was soooo evil! First, she stole Sasuke away, and now she's constantly got his attention! Sakura just wanted to scream in a wimpish and/or girlish way and have Sasuke come and save her. But, that's not how it works...Unfortunately. She had to get his attention! Sakura just had to tear her love away from her enemy. She could do that, but she would need some help...

_Knock knock_ was heard as Sakura knocked on her ex-enemy/rival's door. She would have to make peace or everything would be lost! "Hiiiiii!" Ino exclaimed happily. She obviously didn't know who was at the door. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want, Forehead-girl?"

Sakura just brushed away the insult like dust, "I need your help."

"Why?"

"There's a new girl in town."

"Wanna egg her house?"

"No, it's more serious than that. She is going out with Sasuke."

"Nice try, Sakura. I won't fall for that one _again_."

Flashback

Three years ago...

_Knock knock_ was heard as Sakura knocked on her enemy/rival's door. She would have to make peace or everything would be lost! "Hiiiiii!" Ino exclaimed happily. She obviously didn't know who was at the door. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want, Forehead-girl?"

Sakura just brushed away the insult like dust, "I need your help."

"Why?"

"There's a new girl in town."

"Wanna egg her house?"

"No, it's more serious than that. She is going out with Sasuke."(The exact statement Sakura just said...)

Gasp! "But...How?"

And at that moment, Ino got Sakura's instructions of where this girl was, and ran off to give her a piece of her mind. Sakura had lied. There was no girl. Sakura just wanted to keep Ino busy while she went to find Sasuke and sweet-talk him. Ino had been so pissed at Sakura that the 'Forehead-girl' insults went ahead, full-tilt. Sakura had hell that week. Never anger a boar...

End Flashback

"But, Ino, I'm serious! This time it's true! Her name's Kady and she's got brown-red hair and she's dating Sasuke!"

"Heh.Yeah right."

Sakura was getting impatient with the blonde. Then she decided to use a term a boar would understand. "I'll show you!" and she grabbed Ino's arm while dragging her behind.

"Let go!" Ino screeched, and that was heard at least 16 million times before they got to the training grounds.

"I think I overheard them talking about meeting here today." Sakura said. Not long after, the duo heard voices from a tree on the other side of the training grounds. Ino started to run, but Sakura stopped her. "Shh...They'll hear us." Ino nodded in reply and the two walked quietly towards the tree. They stood under it, listening.

"Where do you wanna go next time?"

"My place. I'll cook." Yep. That was Sasuke's voice alright.

"Ok. 6:00?"

"Yeah."

Sakura and Ino ducked around the trunk of the tree as Sasuke jumped down. He held his arm out to steady Kady as she jumped down."So, can I walk you home?" Kady asked.

Sasuke nodded as they started walking towards the large red bridge that Kakashi's team constantly met at. Sakura and Ino followed them as they walked across the bridge and headed for the main end of town. They said nothing as they walked through town. Ino and Sakura followed. The two stopped in front of Sasuke's house. "So..." Sasuke began, Kady wordlessly answered him by pulling him into a kiss. "See you tonight." she finished his sentence when they broke.

"Yeah." he replied and Kady teleported away. Sasuke walked inside his house, his dark eyes gleaming with contentment, the only real sign of his inner happiness.

"I told you." Sakura said after they went back to her place to form a plan.

"What're we gonna do?" Ino asked.

"We have to have a Valentine's Party." Sakura said brilliantly.

Ino "Why? So we can watch the two of them make-out?"

Sakura "No. So we can win Sasuke over."

Ino "So...We host a Valentine's party, and make sure those two both come?"

Sakura "Yes. And we'll play Valentine's games, give out Valentines.."

Ino "Seven minutes of heaven..."

Sakura "Spin the bottle..."

Ino "Truth or dare..."

Sakura "A kissing booth...

Ino "Who would you rather?"

Sakura "What's that?"

Ino "It's a game Kady taught me."

Sakura "But she's the enemy!"

Ino "But the game's so fun!"

Sakura "How do you play?"

Ino "Someone starts and says 'Who would you rather?' and then names two people."

Sakura "You lost me."

Ino "Here's an example. Who would you rather do? Rock Lee or Kakashi?"

Sakura "So...I have to pick one?"

Ino "Suicide isn't an option."

Sakura "Uhh Lee freaks me out...So, Kakashi-sensei."

Ino "Aww...How cute..."

Sakura "What are you saying by that!"

Ino "You like him."

Sakura "DO NOT!"

And that's how Sakura and Ino began their party. They decided to invite tons of other people, but first, they had to invite Sasuke and Kady. Now, they knew that at 6:00, the two would be on a date at Sasuke's house. So, the two decided to interuppt a little bit and give them both their invitations then. Sakura and Ino had worked their asses off on their invitations. The were all cute...and pink...and...uhh...pink.Yeah...pink.

The two left at 5:45. They walked to Sasuke's house. They knocked on his door and they were answered by a sad-as-ever-looking Sasuke.

Ino "Hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke made no reply. He just began to shut the door.

Sakura "No, Sasuke! This is important!"

Sasuke heaved an annoyed sigh and opened it for them.

Ino "Soo, Sasuke. We were wondering if you might like to come to our Valentine's party?"

Sasuke "No."

Sakura "You can bring Kady."

Sasuke "I'll think about it."

"Great!" Ino said and gave Sasuke the two invitations. The two girls exited his house and shut the door. Then they automatically ran to Sasuke's bedroom window and looked in. Nobody was inside. Ino and Sakura were just about to give up and leave, when the door opened and Sasuke and Kady walked in.

"A Valentine's party...sounds fun." Kady said.

"Yeah..." Sasuke sighed.

"What's wrong, love? You sound sad..." Kady asked.

"Nothing..."

"I'll go with you, Sasuke." Kady assured him.

"That's not all the problem..."

"What?"

"Well, when I go to this party, Ino and Sakura will have invited a bunch of other people. A bunch of other _girls_ most likely. They'll see you with me, and get jealous. I just don't want you to get in a fight..."

"You know I can defend myself."

"Yeah...And all the female ninjas of this year are way weaker than you, too."

"Waaaay weaker. I'll be fine, Sasuke."

"Yeah."

Ino snorted as Kady comforted Sasuke by massaging his shoulders. That's when they ducked out from the window and walked down the street.

"Th-that was terrible..."Ino stuttered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Seeing Sasuke kiss a girl..."

"Yeah. It was pretty intense...but, get over it, we've got a party to run."

"Yeah. I know."

And, with that, the two began the party. They had made ten invitations. Two had gone to Sasuke and Kady, so eight more had to go out. They would invite both of their teams, that totals up to seven people. Three more to give out. She would give them to Kurenai's team. Except Kurenai wouldn't come...Yeah. That's ten anyways. They actually had eleven people coming because Naruto's girlfriend, Shawna (Remember from chapter 1...) had to come, too. Anyways,

The two girls had to meet with Naruto and ask him some questions. They knew he'd be at the ramen bar, so that's where they went.

As usual, Naruto was there, so they took a seat beside him. "Hi." Naruto said, spraying the two with half-digested ramen.

"Uhh...Hi." Sakura said, ignoring the urge to slap naruto, run out of the ramen bar, freak out, and take a shower as fast as possible, worrying about possible contamination with AIDS or rabies.

Ino, meanwhile, wasn't so controlled. "EWWWWWW!" she freaked out.

Sakura elbowed her in the side.

Naruto swallowed. "Oh, sorry."

Sakura "Uhhh...Yeah. Naruto we wanna know some info about Kady."

Naruto "Like what?"

Ino "Are there any other ninjas who she has a crush on?"

Naruto "Yeah."

Sakura "Who?"

Naruto "Uhh...Itachi...Jiraiya...Iruka-sensei...and Kakashi-sensei..."

Ino "Thanks. That's all we needed to know."

Naruto "Why did you need to know?"

Sakura "Ohh...We..uhh..."

Ino "We want to invite all the guys she likes to the Valentine's party."

Naruto "Why? Isn't she going with Bastard-Sasuke?"

Sakura "Uhh...Yeah."

Naruto "..." (Has no idea why...)

Sakura "Uhh...Yeah...Bye."

Naruto "Bye?" (clueless)

Later that day

"Well, that went along okay..." Sakura commented as the two finished inviting their quests.

"A lot easier than I thought it would go." Ino agreed.

"Wanna set up at your place? Get ready for the party?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure." Ino agreed again. Ino was doing an awful lot of agreeing today... But it would be worth it, to have Sasuke back on the market again...

With Itachi

"What the hell?" Itachi asked he when stepped on his doorstep and saw a little pink envelope.

"Oooooohhh...Pink!" Kisame exclaimed from inside.

Itachi ignored him and picked up the envelope. He ripped it open, threw down the envelope, and read the letter, which appeared to be an invitation. He raised an eyebrow as he read who else was coming, noticing Sasuke's name on the list. This is what you would refer to as a 'Uchiha clan family reunion'. Kisame had crawled across the floor and reached out to get the pink envelope, when Itachi stepped on his hand."Oww..." Kisame wimpered.

"Quit being a jackass Kisame."

"But Itachiiiiiiii...You know how much I love pink..."

"Well you shouldn't. Pink is a girl colour, and I'm pretty sure we already settled on the fact that you're not a girl."

Kisame pouted. "What's the letter about?"

"An invitation to a party."

"Who's it from?"

"Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino."

"Are we gonna go?"

"The invitation instructed for only me to come."

Kisame blinked in disbelief. "How come you get to do all the fun stuff!"

"I'm only going because Sasuke is."

"Ah."

With Iruka

"I'm invited to a Valentine's day party?" Iruka asked himself. "From Sakura and Ino...Those two must be plotting some big move on Sasuke...I guess I'll come."

With Jiraiya

Jiraiya grinned pervertedly as he resumed his usual activities of peeping at the bathouse. He continued to grin until a kunai raced past his head and scared the hell outta him. The kunai had been tacked into the wall. Jiraiya wrenched in out and looked at the pink envelope on the tip. He took it off and dropped the kunai on the floor with a clatter. He opened the envelope and dropped it on the floor with the kunai. He read the guest list, disappointed that only 6 girls were there. He decided to come, and, all through this paragraph, the pervert didn't say a word.

Back with Sakura and Ino

"Well, we've got all out invitations out...now what should we do?"Ino asked.

"Now, we wait." Sakura said.

TBC...

Yes, that's right! This chapter is NOT gonna be a one-shot! It is, however, going to have few chapters, they'll be long, but only maybe three chapters of this portion. Then I'll go onto the next part. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep the other one-shot size. I've currently got one HELL of a writer's block, I need ideas of what's gonna happen this chapter! Please!

Bye,

uchihachik


End file.
